Saitama
Summary Saitama is the main character of the One Punch Man series Powers and stats Tier: '''at least '''High 4-C Name: 'Saitama, Caped Baldy '''Origin: '''One Punch Man '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''25 '''Classification: '''Hero for fun '''Powers and abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Strength, Speed, and Durability, Enhanced Sight, Afterimage Creation, Psychic Resistance (Able to resist Tatsumaki's powers due to his immense will), Can harm beings lacking a solid structure (Such as Evil Natural Water), and can hold his breath in space 'Attack Potency: 'at least '''Large Star Level '(Deflected Boros's Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon with a serious punch) 'Speed: Sub-Realvistic '(Was able to jump out of the moon back to earth) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''at least '''Large Star Level Durability: '''at least '''Large Star Level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range 'with punches | '''Stellar '''with Shockwaves '''Standard Equipment: '''None Noteable 'Intelligence: Saitama seems to be single-minded at times, chasing a mosquito relentlessly even after sustaining a blast that destroyed his clothing completely. Due to his laid-back attitude, he lacks any sort of refinement in his techniques and is primarily a brawler in combat, simply punching a target until they're blown to pieces (which he usually does not need due to his overwhelming power). In addition, he is lacking academically, only barely passing the hero exam due to his poor score on the written exam. Nevertheless, he displays great control over his speed and strength, stopping his fist within a hair's breadth of Geno's face to avoid hurting him and generally holding back in fights in order to prolong them. Weaknesses: He doesn't take anything seriously initially, and has a tendency to hold back to possibly prolong a fight. Saitama has no true martial arts training, as he simply just fights, and is possibly unable to breathe in space. Noteable Attacks/Techniques: Normal Attacks * Normal Punch: Saitama throws a simple punch. A casual punch was powerful enough to completely destroy a meteor that would have leveled the city. * Consecutive Normal Punches: Saitama launches a volley of quick, single handed punches from his right. These blows have been shown to be powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart. Serious Attacks * Serious Strike: Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch. This punch is shown to completely negate and destroy a beam capable of wiping out a planet's surface. The shockwave from the punch was powerful enough to part clouds on a global scale. * Serious Consecutive Side Hops: Saitama hops from side to side rapidly. Doing so allows him to create a multitude of afterimages. He has been shown to be able to walk forward while doing so and the shock wave caused by it was enough to break Sonic's Ten Shadows Burial. * Serious Table Flip: Saitama flips the entire battlefield into the air. Flipped the Monster Association Base during his fight with Garou. * Serious Headbutt: Saitama headbutts the opponent with great force. Casually destroyed one of Garou's monster forms with this attack. Others Noteable Victories: Noteable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Brawlers Category:Tier 4 Category:One Punch Man